


Like Being Stoned

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Dean and Cas are 17, Dean and Cas smoke pot, Flip Fuck, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean Winchester, Highschool AU, Jock Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Student Castiel, Student Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean Winchester, stoner Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Popular Senior, quarterback, and jock Dean Winchester just got into a huge fight with his father and stormed out of the house. He found his way to the park wanting to be alone. He sat down on a bench overlooking the lake loosing himself in though, so much so he didn't hear approaching footsteps. Soon Dean is joined by Castiel Novak Senior, stoner, and loner. The boy that has had a staring role in all of Dean's fantasies since his freshman year, not that he would admit that to anyone. So what will happens when Cas talks Dean into spending time with him? When Cas talks Dean into smoking pot with him? Will Dean's feelings come out with a little help from Mary Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Being Stoned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/gifts).



> Okay so I was watching the Endverse episode of Supernatural the other day and I was talking to my beta and I told her I really wanted a stoner Cas fic now. She told me to go for it! I was like how should I do it? She said Highschool AU Jock Dean Stoner Cas. Dean gets into a fight with his Dad and runs into Cas at the park and brings him back to his house and they have sex in his treehouse as a big FU to John... So this is for my beta and best friend lotrspnfangirl! Much Love Dani! <3

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/5C58546A-1025-4BDA-85F2-77EF2564ADE9_zps2xgrw4gx.jpg.html)

“God dammit, Dean! Get back here now! I am _not_ done talking to you!” John bellowed after Dean as the teenager stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Dean shoved on his letterman jacket and stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk towards the park.

One fuckin’ touchdown. They lost last night’s game by _one fuckin’ touchdown_. And of course his dad blamed him. He may be the quarterback but that doesn't mean it's his fault when a teammate makes a mistake! Just because Adam fumbled the ball and the other team recovered it and made the touchdown that caused them to lose, didn't mean he was to blame. It was just shit luck! But, of course, his dad didn't see it that way. He clenched his fists to stop them from shaking as he replayed their argument in his head. 

_‘Dean! You're the quarterback! It is your responsibility to make sure your team is prepared... Why didn't you stop him when he retrieved the ball, Dean?!’_

_‘Well Dad, you're the coach. I believe it's actually **your** job to make sure the team is prepared… And I was on the other side of the fuckin’ field! I tried to get to him!’_

Dean sighed and kicked a rock, watching as it clicked and bounced it’s way across the parking lot that lead into the park. It was days like today that he missed his mother, Mary, the most. She had always been a very kind, loving, and supportive women who unfortunately lost her battle with cancer two years ago. That had been the saddest day of Dean’s life... 

He closed his eyes and remembered her warm, bright smile and the way even a simple embrace from her had always made Dean feel better. She would not have blamed him for their lose last night… Dean could almost picture the look she would’ve given his father before she would have hugged him, said he played his best, and she was so very proud of him, before placing a kiss on his forehead. Hell, John might not have even gotten upset over the game at all...

Dean missed the way things were when his mom was alive, when it was the three of them. Now that it was just him and his dad, his father had changed significantly. John just couldn't get over his wife's death and he spent most of his time drunk and disappeared days at a time. It seemed that the one thing he refused to actually give up was coaching the team, though his methods had changed, a lot. He became more critical and cruel, especially towards Dean. 

Dean swallowed hard, his throat thick as the jock wiped away a stray tear. He glanced around and was glad to see the park was deserted; he didn't feel like dealing with people right now. He walked over to the picnic area that overlooked the lake and sat down on top of one of the tables, his feet hooked beneath the bench. He stared out at the rippling water and let his thoughts wander once more, back to when his mom was alive, back when they were a happy family. 

Dean had been so lost in thought, remembering his 14th birthday and the last time his Mom had been well enough to celebrate anything as family, that he hadn't heard anyone approaching. He hadn’t even realized the other boy was there until he spoke. 

“What are you so deep in thought about, Winchester?” 

Dean jumped and without turning, he knew who the voice belonged to. No one had a voice as deep and gravely as Castiel Novak, a voice that was so captivating, it never failed to send shivers up Dean’s spine. Castiel rounded the picnic table, a cigarette between his lips as he squatted down by Dean’s feet. He pulled a zippo lighter out of his pocket and flicked it open, his thumb sliding down the wheel and causing it to spark and light. Dean watched the orange glow illuminate Cas’ features and then he leaned in to lite the cigarette, flicking his wrist again to shut the lighter. He pocketed it and took a long drag before slowly releasing the smoke and looking up at Dean. “Well?”

“Well what, Novak?” Dean asked as he looked away from his face and took the rest of him in. Light blue jeans were ripped at both knees, black army boots were done halfway up, the laces shoved into the sides of his boots, and a dark blue fitted tank top was beneath a sleeveless black leather jacket with silver studs on the shoulders. He had small black gages in both his ears, something John never failed to comment on when he saw Castiel or some of the other kids around school with them, and his septum and left eyebrow were pierced. His messy black hair had blue tips and he wore smudged black eyeliner, both of those making his eyes look even bluer than they already were. 

He was stunning, absolutely gorgeous. 

Dean felt his heart skip at the thought and he tried to push it back. But no matter how many times Dean tried to shake those thoughts from his head, they just would not go away. It had only gotten worse since they had started high school and in the privacy of his own head he could admit that Dean Winchester, senior, quarterback and most popular guy at Lawrence High, had the biggest crush on Castiel Novak, senior, stoner, and punk. 

Goddamnit... Dean needed to quit staring, stop wondering if he took the cigarette from Castiel and took a drag if he could taste the other boy’s lips… He needed to quit fantasizing about him. Dean had a reputation to uphold and being gay sure as hell wasn't part of it, let alone crushing on the resident stoner punk. John made it clear which cheerleaders he thought Dean could have a go with. And Hell... forget his reputation! What would his dad think? What would his dad _do_?

Castiel smirked as he noticed Dean's eyes raking over him. He snorted when Dean continued to stare. “Well, it's definitely not a stereotype that jock’s aren't the brightest bulbs.” He repeated his previous question slowly, pausing after each word just to fuck with Dean. “I. Asked. You. What. Are. You. So. Deep. In. Thought. About?” Castiel hummed, “Assuming you are capable of thought?”

Dean gave him a dirty look. “Fuck you, Novak! I could say the same thing about stoner freaks.”

Castiel smiled around his cigarette. “Touché, Winchester.” He took another long drag before stubbing it out and standing. He blew the smoke out and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. His shirt rose up, revealing his lithe stomach and sharp hip bones, a small trail leading down from his belly button into his jeans… Dean was mesmerized he couldn't stop staring at the newly exposed skin. The jock looked up and meet Cas’ amused eyes. The punk winked at him and stepped onto the bench to sit down by Dean.

Dean side eyed him, forcing himself to face the lake. “Is there something specific you want, Novak?”

Castiel shrugged. “I saw you over here looking all sad and shit, so I thought I would join you.”

“So you came to be my friend?” Dean deadpanned.

Castiel let his eyes roam over Dean's form, tense and rigid as he stared at the water. The jock had short, spiky, dirty blond hair and the most delectable candy apple green eyes. Freckles spattered across his nose and cheeks and from school Castiel knew they went down the back of his neck and beneath his shirt. He wore his Letterman's jacket, a tight black Henley with stonewashed blue jeans and white running shoes. Castiel shrugged, biting his bottom lip as he cocked his head to the side and a slight smile graced his features. “Something like that.”

Dean could feel the stoner’s eyes on him and his cheeks pinked as he thought of what Castiel could have meant by that comment. Dean cleared his throat and stood. “I should be heading home.”

Castiel jumped up and stepped forward to face the other boy. “Oh come on, Winchester! Why are you leaving so soon? We just started talking. How about we walk the trail around the lake?” Dean chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking. Castiel sighed. “Look, I know you're out here to escape something. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.” The punk smirked. “Besides, when would I get another chance to hang out with the ‘Great Dean Winchester! Best quarterback Lawrence High has even seen’! Certainly not at school. Someone as popular as you wouldn't want to be seen with a stoner freak like me.”

Dean frowned a little, but he couldn't deny it. It _was_ true. Before his brain could catch up with his mouth, Dean had already started talking. “Sure, Novak. Let's walk the trail.” After all, how could he pass up a chance to hang out with the boy he has been fantasizing about since the beginning of his freshman year, even though he knew this could potentially be an incredibly bad idea. Hell, there was no _potentially_ about it, this _was_ an incredibly bad idea. But as Castiel fell in step with him, their shoulders almost touching, Dean found himself caring less and less.

Castiel smiled, what Dean thought might actually be a genuine smile as the punk slapped his shoulder. “Awesome Winchester, let's get walking.”

They walked in silence for a little ways before Dean looked over to see Castiel lighting another ciga-- no, wait, that most definitely is _not_ a cigarette. Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel lit the joint, drawing in deep and holding it in as long as he could before releasing, smoke bellowing out. He tried to pass it to Dean, but the jock just shook his head, eyes still wide. Castiel laughed. “You ever got high before, Winchester?”

“No, and what the hell do you think you're doing? Smoking that-” Dean pointed at the joint pinched between Castiel's thumb and forefinger. “Out in public!? You're going to get in trouble,” Dean hissed.

Castiel laughed. “Look around Winchester, no one is here but me and you.” The punk leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear in a teasing tone, “You ain't gonna tell on me, now are you?” 

Dean shook his head, barely breathing until Castiel pulled back into his own space. “Of course not!”

Castiel took another hit off the joint and closed his eyes as he released it, before turning back to Dean. “Then I ain't got nothing to worry about.” They continued walking in silence, every so often they would steal looks at the other until they made it the wooded area of the trail. Castiel stopped and leaned up against a tree and Dean joined him after a short internal debate. Castiel tried to pass him the joint once more. “You sure you don't wanna try it Winchester?”

“I-I have never done it before,” Dean admitted, glad it was dark and the stoner couldn’t see the flush of his cheeks. “Um, how does it make you feel?” Dean whispered.

Castiel hummed and let his head fall back against the tree. “Good... Winchester, it makes you feel really good. You get very laid back, very calm. Worries fade away, shit gets funnier, you laugh about the weirdest stuff…” Castiel smiled softly and looked back at Dean who was watching him carefully, eyes moving between Castiel’s face and the joint in his hand. Castiel pushed on, “Your senses seem to be sharpened... listening to music or watching a movie becomes a different, somewhat deeper experience. Foods and drinks taste better. Time flows differently, five minutes can feel like hours, hours can feel like seconds.”

Dean cleared his throat, his heart pounding nervously in his chest. He was ready to shake his head, tell Castiel they should keep moving. What came out instead was, “I... um, I wanna try it.”

Castiel smirked, pushing off of the tree. “How about since it's your first time I shot gun it to you?”

“How do, what is... uh how do you do that?” Dean questioned.

Castiel turned to face him and took a step closer. “Well, I'm going to take a hit but I'm not going to inhale it, I'm just going to hold it in my mouth. Then, I'm going to press my lips against yours and we are both going to open our mouths, keeping them sealed as much as possible. Then you're going to suck the smoke from my mouth and inhale it, holding it in for as long as you can before releasing it… Sound good, Winchester?”

The jock nodded, suddenly feeling kind of nervous knowing that his crushes lips were getting ready to be pressed against his. But also excited. Very, very excited. “Dean… call me Dean.”

Castiel smiled, nodding his head. “Well, since my lips are getting ready to be on yours, I guess you can call me Castiel. You ready Dean?” The jock nodded once more and Castiel took a hit, holding it in his mouth. He brought his hand up to cup Dean’s cheek and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Castiel coaxed Dean's mouth opened and he turned his head slightly to seal their lips together better. Dean sucked the smoke from Castiel’s mouth before pulling back and breathing deep. He held it in until he felt his lungs burning before releasing the smoke, coughing a little. His head felt light and he wasn’t sure if that was from the pot or the kiss... 

Dean hummed. “That was... that was amazing Cas.” Dean wasn’t exactly sure what part he was referring to; smoking weed or having Cas’ lips pressed against his. The punk’s lips were warm and wet and chapped. They were everything Dean had imagined and he wanted to feel them again.

Castiel tilted his head. “Cas?” he questioned.

Dean smirked. “Castiel is a mouthful man.” Dean shrugged, biting back the fact that he’d been calling him ‘Cas’ in his head for months now. “Besides... the nickname suits you.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” Dean nodded, and Castiel smiled. “Okay, Cas it is then.”

Dean bit his bottom lip nervously. “Hey, uh, Cas? Do you… Do you think we could try that shot gun thing again?”

Castiel laughed, stepping forward once more. “Yeah Dean, we can do it again… And again and again… As many times as you want,” he whispered the last line against the jock’s ear before he pulled back, winked, and took another hit. This time he let his hand press against Dean’s lower back as he pulled him in again. They repeated this until the joint was too small and Cas dropped it, putting it out with his boot. 

Both boys were pleasantly buzzed and together they leaned back against the tree again, this time on their sides, facing each other. Dean stared at Cas openly, too stoned to give a shit if Cas noticed, and apparently smoking weed also affected Dean’s filter. “Damn Cas, you’ve got the bluest eyes I've ever seen! They are...there ethereal.”

Cas snorted, “Apparently pot turns you poetic, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “I'm serious Cas. They’re beautiful. You're beautiful.” Dean started laughing. “Its just... took me being _stoned_ to have the balls to admit it. To admit I have a fuckin’ crush on you. I fantasize about you, you know… A lot.” Dean smiled. “ _Especially_ when I'm in the shower or my bed late at night…” Dean groaned and scrubbed his hands down his face. “Oh God, why am I telling you this? You’re probably dating that stoner chick that’s always with you... There is no way you like me like that, too.”

Cas laughed. “Weed makes you not give a shit, Dean. It lets you speak your mind without fear or being judged. And just so you know?” Cas paused for effect, waiting for Dean to meet his eyes. “Meg… she's just a friend, and I _do_ like you like _that_ Dean. I think you are fuckin’ drop dead gorgeous. Your candy apple green eyes, those adorable freckles. And I've lost track of how many times I've come with your name on my lips.”

Dean gasped softly, eyes widening as he whispered, “Cas, I want you to kiss me.”

Castiel smirked. “Goddamn, I thought you'd never ask.” Cas grabbed Dean by the waist and pushed his back flat against the tree. Dean's arms wrapped around Cas’ neck and tangled in his hair as the punk crashed their lips together. Dean moaned as Cas licked across his bottom lip, opening up for him. The punk traced the contours of Dean’s mouth with his tongue and the jock's eyes widened as he felt a steel ball run along the roof of his mouth. _‘Apparently Cas has his tongue pierced also.’_ Dean’s cock gave an interested twitch as he thought about what that would feel like tracing over other parts of his body. Dean groaned as Cas slipped his knee between Dean’s legs, his thigh rubbing against his hardened member. The jock could feel Castiel's equally hard cock rubbing his thigh.

They rutted and made out like the horny teenagers they were against the tree until they were breathless and their lips were red and swollen. When Dean pulled back he would’ve been embarrassed to admit he was seconds from coming in his jeans if he hadn’t been so turned on. They stayed just inches from one another, Cas’ hands remaining on Dean's hips, fingers rubbing small circles just beneath his shirt. Dean’s arms were still wrapped around Cas’ shoulders, his fingers brushing against the nape of his neck. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were breathing in the other’s air. 

“Damn that was perfect!” Cas huffed, his voice sounding even deeper than usual, and Dean laughed. “We need to get somewhere more private Dean, before I fuck you against this tree. I would take you to my house but my older brother is visiting me, so that's a no go.”

“You live by yourself Cas?” Dean asked breathless, stomach flipping at the knowledge that Castiel wanted him, _really_ wanted him.

Castiel nodded. “Yup, ever since the beginning of this year. My dad found out I was gay and kicked me out... He agreed to give me the inheritance my mom left for me for when I turned eighteen early as long as I promised never to come back. It was a no brainer really. He hated me, I hated him.” Cas paused and shrugged. “It's all good though, I have the house my mom grew up in and it's paid off, so that's a plus. And I have enough money to live off of and to put me through college. I'm going to go to become a teacher... I want to teach art. I love to paint and draw and I can't think of anything better than getting paid to teach kids how to do it, too.”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “I'm sorry about your dad, Cas. But you sound like you have your life figured out, I'm really impressed.”

Cas smirked. “Hey, just because I’m a stoner freak don't mean I can't have my shit together.”

Dean frowned and shook his head. “You're not a freak Cas,” he whispered, ashamed he’d used the same words on the other boy earlier.

Castiel smiled. “Sure I am Dean, but you know what? I'm proud to be. That's what makes _me_ , me.”

Dean laughed and pulled him into another heated kiss, leaving them both panting. 

“I'm not kidding Dean we need to get somewhere private.”

“My dad is at my house and pissed as fuck at me.” Dean huffed before a smile spread across his face. “How do you feel about tree houses, Cas?”

Cas ran his tongue ring along his bottom lip and Dean tracked the movement with his eyes. “I fuckin’ love them if it means we are not out in the open and I can fuck your brains out.”

Dean nodded, swallowing hard. “It's very private… its got curtains on the window, my laptop is up there along with a bunch of movies. I even ran a power strip up there so I could keep my laptop charged.”

Cas hummed as they started walking again, a little faster than before. “Sounds like you spend a lot of time up there.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, it's a good place to escape to when I'm fighting with my dad or he's been drinking.” Cas could tell he didn't want to go into further detail because before he could make a comment, Dean was quickly changing the subject. “Come on Cas, let me show you my tree house.”

Cas nodded and motioned with his hands. “Lead the way, Dean.” 

They continued walking the trail as fast as they could in the dark without either one of them tripping on rocks or roots that moved across the path. Every so often they would meet the other’s eyes and smile. Halfway back to the park, Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand, the punk smirked at him as Dean brought it to his lips kissing it. “Hey Cas, do you have any more weed on you?”

Cas snorted. “Of course I do! Stay high, stay happy! That's my motto. But if we are gonna get stoned off our asses? We’ve got to make a stop at the convenient store for provisions.”

Dean turned to face him. “What kinda provisions, Cas?”

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, sighing dramatically. “So much to teach you yet.”

They went to the convenient store down the street from Dean's house and Cas stopped the jock before they entered the store and gave him the rundown. “Okay, we have to get snacks. Weed gives you killer munchies, so we are gonna go in here and get some shit to snack on after we are fried as fuck.” Dean nodded as they entered the store. They got the essentials: a few bags of chips, an assortment of candy, beef jerky, a 12-pack of Coke and a 12-pack of Yoo-Hoo. Cas winked at Dean as he tossed a bottle of lube on the checkout counter along with all the junk food. Dean turned and his cheeks pinked as the cashier smirked at them when she rang it up.

After their excursion in the store, Cas pulled Dean into the pizza place next door and ordered them a couple extra-large pizzas--one pepperoni and the other a supreme. With junk food and pizza in hand they took off down the street, laughing as they walked the rest of the way to Dean’s house. The two teenagers snuck into his backyard, taking turns climbing the stairs nailed to the tree and loading up their snacks as they entered the treehouse. Cas smiled when he stepped inside and looked around. It was bigger than what he expected and he was surprised he could stand without having to duck down. It was also nicely constructed.

There was a queen sized air mattress, a bean bag chair, a small coffee table with a drawer, and two chairs up against the wall furthest from the small window that was covered up with a black curtain. Dean’s laptop was on the air mattress, plugged into an extension cord he had running up through one of the floor boards. A pile of movies lay next to the bean bag chair. 

They sat down the bags and drinks. Placing the pizzas on the small table by the bean bag chair. Dean took off his Letterman jacket and placed it on one of the chairs, Cas followed suit removing his leather jacket and tossing it on the other chair. Dean flopped down on the air mattress and Cas sat on the floor in front of him. “Awesome setup you’ve got up here Dean.” 

Dean smiled as he lit some candles he had stored up there to give them some light now that it was completely dark outside. “Thanks Cas.”

Cas pulled out a black cigarette case and opened it, revealing a row of joints. Cas smirked at Dean as he took one out of the case and placed it in between his lips. He lit the joint and took a hit. Cas went to pass it over, but Dean shook his head. The punk gave him a questioning look as he slowly blew out the smoke.

“I want to do it like before, Cas. I want you to shot gun it to me,” Dean answered Castiel's unspoken question.

Cas smirked and shifted up onto his knees. “Oh really now? If I didn't know any better, Winchester, I would think you just wanted my lips on yours again.”

Dean hummed, “Maybe that is exactly what I want, Novak.”

Cas winked at him. “Well babe, let's get high as fuck... and then fuck high.” Dean moaned and watched as Cas took another hit. He held it in his mouth as he reached up and gripped Dean by the back of the neck, pulling him in. It alternated between Cas taking a hit and then shot gunning a hit to Dean until the joint was gone. Cas lit up another and repeated the process and by the time the second joint was gone, they were stoned off their asses. Their eyes were glazed and red rimmed, they were both relaxed and pliant. Cas and Dean were laying on the air mattress, Dean had his laptop on playing music as they talked.

Castiel rolled over on his side facing Dean. “I've got to teach you the rules to live by since you are now a stoner… It's like, the Stoner’s Ten Commandments.” Cas scrunched up his face as if thinking, his nose wrinkled in a way Dean found absolutely adorable. “Except... like, there's only eight.” 

Dean snorted, and rolled over to on his side to face Cas. “Alright Novak, teach me your ways. Seeing as how I really like being stoned… _A lot_. Hell, a whole lot!” Cas laughed and Dean ran his fingers across Cas’ cheek. “And I really like you, Cas. I like hanging out with you.” Dean smiled at his confession, then shook his head. “So let's hear these commandments.”

Cas cleared his throat, and spoke in a mock serious voice. “Okay…One, thou shalt always share thy weed with thy neighbor. Thou shalt always puff, puff then pass. Thou shalt never pass on hitting thy weed and thou shalt never be greedy with thy weed. Thou shalt smoke weed often! Thou shalt never pass thy bong to thy friend when there is no hit left, I mean, that’s just cruel.” Cas grinned and shook his head, going back to his serious tone before continuing. “Thou shalt never break the rotation when passing a joint. And lastly, thou shalt toke up at 4:20 in celebration of thy weed.”

Dean was cracking up by the time Cas was finished speaking. “That's some deep shit, Cas.” Dean tried his best to set his facial features to a serious expression and raised his right hand. “I swear I will live by thy rules of thy stoners.”

Cas growled as he pushed Dean onto his back and crawled onto his lap. Cas ran his hands underneath Dean’s shirt and raked his fingernails over the jocks nipples. Dean arched up into the touch gasping. “So responsive Dean, does this feel good?” Cas leaned down and whispered by Dean’s ear as he pinched the jocks nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

“S-soo g-good Cas,” Dean stuttered. 

Cas hummed and peppered kisses along Dean's jaw. “Let's get you out of this shirt. Shall we?” Dean nodded biting his lower lip as he rose up to let Cas pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Dean laid back down and the punk unhurriedly ran his hand down the jock’s chest and stomach, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his fingertips. Dean hoped Castiel couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating in his chest. “God Dean, you are so so fuckin’ hot.”

Dean smiled shyly, licking his lower lip. “You are not so bad yourself, Cas. But it's your turn now.” 

Cas gave him a quizzical look and Dean tugged at the bottom of his tank top. Cas gripped the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head before tossing it to the side to join Dean’s. Dean let his eyes roam over Cas’ milky white flesh and trail down the length of his body. He stared at Cas’ sharp hip bones and reached out, thumbs rubbing circles against them. They made Dean’s mouth water, and he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and lick, suck, and bite against them. His eyes continued their exploration back up, pausing at Cas’ dusky pink nipples. He smirked when he realized they were pierced and his eyes darted up to meet the lust filled blue ones staring back at him. Cas had a coy smile on his face and he leaned back slightly, putting his chest on display as he asked, “See something you like, Winchester?”

Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ hipbones, fingers digging in hard enough that he was sure there would be fingertip bruises there tomorrow. “I see so much I like Novak, and I want to see a hell of a lot more.” Dean leaned up tentatively and sucked one of Cas’ nipple rings into his mouth, nibbling at the metal and tender flesh. Cas groaned and ground his hips down on instinct. Both boys sharply drew in a breath, and Dean pushed up, rubbing his hard cock against Cas’.

Cas eased Dean back down on the bed and he leaned over, reaching for his cigarette case and lighter. He pulled out another joint and lit it, taking a hard hit. Once he exhaled, he drew in another hit and held it in his mouth as he placed the joint on top of a pop can beside the bed and leaned down to seal their lips together. Dean groaned into his mouth and sucked the smoke from Cas, breathing in deeply. The punk smiled as he pulled back and kissed along the jock’s jaw and down his throat where he placed gentle bites. He felt as Dean exhaled, releasing the smoke into the air around them. Cas grabbed the joint again, took another hit, and then shot gunned one to Dean. He repeated it a few more times before he put the joint out, laying it back across the pop can. Dean laid beneath him glassy eyed, calm and serene. 

Cas returned to kissing Dean’s throat and the other boy moved his head, giving Cas better access as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ lower back and lightly ran his nails upwards. Castiel gasped against Dean’s skin, back arching into the pressure, the kisses deepening and turning into bites instead. Dean’s nails scratched harder into Castiel’s back and as the punk moved down Dean’s throat to his collarbone and chest, he could see the purplish bruises already blossoming on Dean’s skin. Cas groaned at the sight and moved towards Dean’s left nipple. 

“You know, Dean, marijuana has been used as an aphrodisiac for thousands of years to increase sexual pleasure.” Cas lazily ran his hand down Dean's stomach and gripped his hardness through his jeans and Dean bucked up into the touch. Cas smiled against Dean’s skin. “It keeps your cock harder, and helps you last longer.” He bit down on Dean’s nipple and watched as the jock gasped and threw his head back with a low, dirty groan. “Most people who’ve experienced it thinks that cannabis makes sex better.” 

Cas took his time running his tongue down Dean’s stomach, dipping it into his belly button. He could feel every hitch of Dean’s breath, every muscle that tensed, and it made Cas feel powerful that he had so much control over making Dean feel so good. “It tends to slow down time…” Cas continued, letting his tongue tease across Dean’s hip bones and the hem of his jeans. “Induces relaxation, makes people more aware of--” Cas mouthed Dean’s cock through his jeans, letting the wet heat from his mouth soak into the denim. Dean’s hands fisted the sheets beneath him. “Touch and other senses.”

Castiel ran his hands up Dean’s legs, pressing enough to stop his own hands from shaking as he reached for the button of Dean’s jeans. He felt his stomach flip in anticipation as he noticed the very visible wet spot on Dean’s boxer briefs before he pulled them off too and left him spread out beneath him, completely naked. Cas pushed back onto his knees and stood off the mattress to remove the rest of his clothing as well. 

Dean drank in the sight before him, watching as Castiel slipped free of the rest of his clothing and then crawled back up to him on the mattress, knees planted firmly on either side of Dean’s thighs. Cas pressed forward, rubbing their precum slicked cocks together and drawing a moan from them both. 

“Orgasms are more intense,” Cas continued his speech with a roll of his hips, then reached between them to fist both of their cocks. Dean’s moan matched the groan that fell from Castiel’s lips and he arched up against him. “And the experience? The experience feels more sensual.” 

Slowly, Cas slid his hand up and down their cocks, circling his thumb over the heads and smearing and mixing their precum. It was almost torture, beautiful torture, as Cas took his time taking them both apart. Cas kept his slow pace and leaned down to whisper against Dean’s ear, “There's also a sense of deeper appreciation for your setting such as... candlelight.” He nodded towards the candles. “And music.” Cas began to sang the song that was playing from the Dean’s laptop, soft into his ear as he worked them methodically with his hand. 

Dean closed his eyes and let the sensations flow through him. Cas’ hand fisting them both. The feel of Cas’ cock against his own, slick with their combined precum. The chill from the night air making Cas’ body feel warm. Cas’ breath against his ear as his gravelly voice washed over him.

_“Sometimes I wanna take you down_  
Sometimes I wanna get you low  
Brush your hair back from your eyes  
Take you down let the river flow 

_Sometimes I go and walk the street_  
Behind the green sheet of glass  
A million miles below their feet  
A million miles, a million miles 

_I'll be with you boy, like being low_  
Hey, hey, hey like being stoned  
I'll be with you boy, like being low  
Hey, hey, hey like being stoned 

_A million poppies gonna make me sleep_  
Just one rose that knows your name  
The fruit is rusting on the vine  
The fruit is calling from the trees 

_Hey don't you wanna go down?_  
Like some junkie cosmonaut  
A million miles below their feet  
A million miles, a million miles 

_I'll be with you boy, like being low_  
Hey, hey, hey like being stoned  
I'll be with you boy, like being low  
Hey, hey, hey like being stoned 

_Blue, blue is the sun_  
Brown, brown is the sky  
Green, green were his eyes  
A million miles, a million miles 

_Hey, don't you wanna go down?_  
Like some disgraced cosmonaut  
A million miles below their feet  
A million miles, a million miles 

_I'll be with you boy, like being low_  
Hey, hey, hey like being stoned  
I'll be with you boy, like being low  
Hey, hey, hey like being stoned 

_I'll be with you boy, like being low_  
Hey, hey, hey like being stoned  
I'll be with you boy, like being low  
Hey, hey, hey like being stoned” 

Cas removed his hand from their cocks and reached for the joint again, lighting it up. Dean whimpered and Cas smirked around the joint as he took a hit. After he exhaled, he took another hit and passed it to Dean before he spoke. “Don't worry, I will take care of you babe.”

Dean exhaled. “So is all that stuff you said true? You know, about sex being better?”

Cas shrugged as he took another hit, blowing the smoke out before he answered. “I wouldn't know.” He passed another hit to Dean.

The jock held it before slowly letting the smoke billow out around him. Dean smirked up at him. “So you’re telling me you’ve never fucked high?”

Cas blew a few smoke rings and looked at Dean, glad he’d taken a few more hits to calm his nerves. “I've never fucked period, Dean.”

Cas passed Dean the last hit before snubbing out the joint and dropping what little was left into the pop can. Dean released it and blurted out, eyes wide, “You're a virgin Cas?” 

The punk nodded, purposefully avoiding Dean’s eyes. “Don't look so shocked Dean, I'm considered a freak at school… The stoner punk with one friend. Who is going to want to fuck me?”

Dean reached over and ran his hand down Cas’ back, waiting for blue eyes to sink into his. “I want to Cas, I want you so bad. I have wanted you ever since the first day of our freshman year… Hell, I wanted you before that but that was the first time I admitted it to myself. I remember you walking into homeroom with your piercing and the blue tipped hair… God you were so hot, and you were so comfortable just being yourself! You didn't give a fuck what people thought. I have _always_ admired you for that Cas.” Dean pulled Cas down into a kiss, nipping and sucking on his lips until Cas opened for him and let Dean's tongue plunder into his mouth.

Cas pulled back breathless and smirking. “Well Dean, after we fuck you can tell me if sex is better when you are high.”

Dean bit his lower lip and shook his head. “Uh no, I won't be able to. I, uh, well I've never had sex either, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “You're shittin’ me! Mr. Popular-All-Star-Quarterback Dean Winchester has never gotten laid?” 

Dean huffed. “Well, in case you haven't noticed Cas, I'm gay and I haven't exactly been open about that until now. So it's not really a surprise I'm still a virgin...”

Cas wiggled his eyebrows and placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips, a weight he hadn’t realized was there suddenly lifted from his shoulders. “Well, looks like we will just have to try it _both_ ways and come to our own conclusion.”

Dean hummed, kissing Cas lightly. “Sounds very good to me.”

Cas started chewing on his tongue ring, unsure of the next move. “So Dean... how do you, umm, how do you… you know, want to do this?”

Dean pulled Cas down on top of him, kissing him as he gripped the punk’s cock and started stroking it slowly. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth. “I want this inside me,” Dean panted against Castiel’s lips.

Cas groaned and closed his eyes as he bucked into the touch. “Fuck yeah babe, I want that too.”

Dean spread his legs and nipped at Cas’ throat. “Then get the lube and open me up for that thick cock of yours.” Cas scrambled back, reaching into the bags of snacks and retrieving the lube. Cas positioned himself between Dean’s legs and Dean swallowed hard as he watched Cas pull the plastic off of the tube. “Do you know how-”

Cas smirked, nodding his head as he met Dean’s eyes. “Oh Dean, if you only knew how many nights I have spent with three fingers buried in my ass thinking about _you_ fucking me. I may be a virgin baby, but I know what to do.”

Dean groaned at the imagine Cas on his knees, opening himself up. “That's so fuckin’ hot Cas, I want you so damn bad.”

Cas’ popped the top on the lube and slicked up his fingers. “Oh, don't you worry sweetheart, I will give you every single inch of me.” Cas moaned, low and dirty as he stroked his cock, Dean watched as those long slender fingers slid up and down Castiel's swollen flesh.

Dean growled and spread his leg wider. “Cas stop teasing and get those fuckin’ fingers inside me.”

Castiel laughed and poured some more lube on his fingers, rubbing it to heat it up. “So bossy babe.” Cas ran his fingers up Dean's thighs and in between his ass cheeks, over his puckered entrance. The jock’s dick twitched and precum beaded at the tip. “God, I love how responsive you are sweetheart,” Cas whispered against Dean’s thigh before nipping it lightly. The punk pressed lightly against the jock’s hole, rubbing it gently. “Dean? Have you ever fingered your ass?”

Dean rocked against Cas’ fingers. “I, uh, actually have a dildo hidden in my room... I have ridden it on more than once occasion while fantasizing about you.”

Cas pressed the tip of his finger in and Dean’s breath hitched. “Really Dean? God that is so sexy. I bet you looked hot as fuck riding that dildo. Mmm... but Dean? You are going to look so much hotter riding my cock.” The punk pushed his finger in deeper and started wiggling it, working it in and out.

Dean groaned, “Another Cas, add another.” Castiel slid in a second finger and started scissoring Dean open. The punk crooked his fingers, finding the jock's prostate. 

Dean cried out and arched off the bed, eyes flying wide open. “Oh fuck, yes Cas! Again! Do that again!” 

Cas ran his fingers over Dean's sweet spot again and again, causing him to moan and curse. “You like that babe? How would you like if I rimmed you, then sucked your cock while I finish prepping you to take me?”

“Oh God yes! Fuck yes please! Been wondering what it would feel like you sucking me off and what your tongue ring would feel like running along my body.”

Cas peppered kisses along Dean's thighs, working his fingers in and out his tight heat and soon, his tongue joined his fingers. Dean gasped when he felt the metal ball pushing past his rim, tugging on it as Cas’ tongue slipped in. He scissored Dean, licking in between his fingers pushing his tongue ring in deeper, running it along Dean inner walls. Cas pulled back with a wicked grin on his face and gripped Dean’s cock with his other hand, slowly jacking his fist up and watching precum bead at the tip. Cas leaned forward and ran his tongue across the head of Dean's cock, the metal ball on his tongue ring dipping into the slit. Dean groaned and grabbed Cas’ hair, fighting the urge to buck up into his warm, wet mouth. Cas ran his tongue all over the head, sucking it, teasing it with the metal ball, before sucking Dean down. 

“Oh shit! Oh fuck! Cas feels so, so good.” Castiel moaned around the jock’s cock and it sent vibrations through Dean’s body, causing his toes to curl. Cas added a third finger as he swallowed Dean down, the head of his cock buried deep in his throat. The punk started rubbing Dean’s prostate with the pads of his fingers as he jacked and sucked his cock. 

“Cas I'm ready! Oh God, I'm ready! Please, please fuck me!” Dean cried out, fighting back every urge he had to just come down the back of Cas’ throat right then and there. 

Cas removed his fingers and swirled his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock before pulling off with an obscene pop. Dean groaned at feeling so empty now. Cas laid down beside him and reached for his cigarette case again, pulling out a joint and placing it between his lips. The punk winked over at Dean. “I want you to slick my cock up and ride me, Dean. Show me how you ride that dildo as you think about me.”

Dean scrambled to his hands and knees, grabbing the lube as he straddled Cas’ thighs. His heart was pounding so hard and fast it felt as if it was going to burst right out of his chest. The punk reached for his lighter and went to light the joint right as Dean began to slick Cas’ cock up. The punk groaned and almost dropped the lighter when he felt a slick hand slide up and down his cock. Cas lit the joint and set the lighter back down beside the bed as he took a hit. Dean raised up on his knees and positioned himself over Castiel's cock, eyes locking with Castiel’s own. Cas gripped his dick and teased Dean’s hole, rubbing it against it and barely pushing in before pulling back. 

Dean growled, every inch of his body on fire and craving Castiel’s touch, and pushed back against the head of Cas’ cock, gasping as it popped past his rim. Both boys groaned as Dean slowly began to sink down. Cas took another hit, holding the joint between his lips as both hands gripped Dean's hips. 

When Dean had bottomed out and was flush against Castiel’s hips, the punk took a hit and held it in his mouth pulling Dean down to pass it to him. They repeated the process a few more times, giving Dean time to adjust. The jock inhaled one more hit and straightened up, watching as Cas put the joint out and laid it back on top his cigarette case. Dean gave an experimental roll, gyrating on Cas cock as he slowly exhaled the smoke from his lungs. The punk’s hands returned to Dean’s hips and his fingers tightened, digging into his skin. Dean let out a long moan as Cas’ cock rubbed against his prostate and slowly began rocking on Cas’ cock, seeking the feeling again. “Mmm, God Cas, so, _so_ much better than a dildo.”

Cas hummed, fighting the urge to shut his eyes and lose himself into the feeling of Dean against his body. He wanted, no _needed_ to see every look that passed across Dean’s face. “Fuck Dean, you feel so good, so tight around my cock.” 

Dean continued the lazy gyrations, Cas’ hands gripping his hips holding Dean tight as he rocked on his cock. Dean gasped and moaned every time the punk’s cock would rub his prostate. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’ chest, pulling at his nipple rings and drawing a gasp or moan with each tug of the ring. Dean twisted the ring and Cas growled and gripped Dean's hips tighter and bucked up into him hard.

Dean let out a broken moan as Cas’ cock slammed against his prostate. “Oh God Cas! Yes! Fuck! That! Do that again!”

Cas planted his feet flat onto the bed and held on to Dean’s hips as he began to thrust up into his body. Dean whined and mewled as Cas cock pounded into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. “You like that baby? Like when I get rough?” Cas groaned out as he tightened his fingers on Dean’s hips, leaving crescent shaped indentations from his fingernails. 

Dean started to bounce on Cas’ cock meeting his thrusts. “Fuck yes I do! God yes, Cas! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

Cas slammed into Dean harder and faster, his entire body felt like it was fused with Dean. “Fuck Dean, I'm close, so close.” Castiel could feel his orgasm building, white hot building in his stomach.

“Mmm yes! I want to feel you Cas! Come inside me, fill me up!” Dean panted as he bounced harder and faster on Cas’ cock, his hands against Cas’ chest, gripping onto him as if his life depended on it.

“Fuck Dean,” Cas groaned as Dean's hole clenched around his cock. The punk thrust up into the jock twice more before he was coming in a hot, thick burst, filling Dean full with his seed. 

Dean gasped as he felt Cas’ cock pulse and wet heat flood his insides. He ground down and moaned as Cas’ cock throbbed against his prostate, his orgasm ripping through him and they both watched as Dean’s cock spurt its release across Cas’ stomach and chest in long, white stripes. 

“Holy fuck, you came untouched,” Cas whispered in awe, panting as he rode out his orgasm. Dean gave a soft laugh and sank down on top of Castiel, relaxing against his chest.

Once his breathing evened out, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and rolled them to the side, gently pulling his softening cock out of Dean’s body. He smiled as he met Dean’s eyes and reached beside them to grab the lube, pressing it into Dean's hands before laying down on his back beside him. Cas smirked and spread his legs. “Your turn… I want you to fuck me, Dean. I want to feel you inside me.” 

Dean groaned and pushed up onto his knees, positioning himself between Cas’ legs before slicking up his fingers. The punk spread his legs wider for Dean, welcoming him, his cock already starting to lengthen again in anticipation for Dean’s touch. Dean ran two fingers in soothing circles around Cas’ rim, leaning forward to sucked bright, purplish bruises into those delicious sharp hip bones that have taunted him since the first time he saw them last year when Cas was changing in the locker room. Dean took a deep breath against Cas’ skin, settling the nerves that had risen once again into his stomach, and slid his finger into Castiel’s tight heat. Cas moaned above him, “Feels amazing babe.” 

Dean smiled, gaining more confidence as he worked his finger in and out, relaxing into each soft sound he coaxed from Cas’ lips. He watched as his finger sank into Cas’ body and suddenly wondered what the other boy would taste like… Dean slipped his hand back and pushed Cas’ legs wider, laying down between them and spreading his ass cheeks so he could see everything. He leaned forward and pressed his tongue against the puckered entrance, his finger returning to slowly plunge in and out. 

“Jesus! Fuck Dean! God that feels good!” Cas’ cock twitched, now blood red and heavy against his stomach. 

Dean alternated between eating Cas out and sucking his cock, all while working another finger into his body. Cas’ fingers threaded in Dean’s hair and he mewled, pulling Dean in deeper as he rutted his ass against his face. Dean reached up to hold Cas’s hips down, his fingers skating across his stomach and rubbing the pool of precum there into Cas’ skin. Dean rolled his hips against the bed, desperate for some friction on his own aching cock. He scraped his teeth against Cas’ rim, loving the sound Cas made, and added a third finger, seeking the punks sweet spot deep inside of his body. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Dean, I can't take it anymore. Please Dean, fuck me now!” Dean withdrew his fingers and rose up onto his knees, reaching for the lube to slick up his cock. Cas shifted, lifting his hips slightly off the bed, and the jock rubbed the head of his dick over Cas’ quivering pucker before pushing in slowly.

“So tight Cas! You are so damn tight!” Dean groaned as he bottomed out and let his forehead rest against Cas’. Cas fumbled to the side of the bed, reaching for the half of the joint, and lit it again before taking a hit and passing it onto Dean. They finished the joint, joined together while they both adjusted to the new feeling, and when there was hardly anything left, Cas reached for the pop can and dropped it in.

“Okay, move Dean,” Cas whispered, shifting his hips slightly. They were both relaxed, pliant, and Dean slowly pulled out and pushed back in, repeating the motion over and over. Cas moaned and arched off the bed, hissing in pleasure each time Dean’s cock dragged against his prostate. Cas ran his fingernails down Dean’s back, leaving red welts in their wake. As Dean rocked into Cas, he could feel Cas’ come leaking out of him and down his balls and groaned at the deliciously dirty sensation. 

“Mmm Cas I can feel your come leaking out of me,” Dean panted by the punk’s ear as he continued rocking into him.

Cas ran his hand down Dean's back and over the swell of his ass, slipping in between his cheeks and over the jock’s dripping wet hole. Cas circled his sloppy rim with two fingers tugging at Dean’s rim, feeling more come leak out and cover his fingers. “That's so hot Dean. Next time I'm going to lick your ass clean.” Dean moaned and thrust in harder, going deeper. Cas dropped his head onto the pillow, arching his hips to meet Dean’s. “Yes! Dean! Harder! That's it! Fuck me hard and fast babe.” 

Dean growled and hooked his arms underneath Cas’ knees, lifting Cas’ legs up on his shoulders. It rose Cas’ ass, giving Dean better access to pound into him even harder "Fuck Cas so tight! Feels so good, too good! I'm so close!”

“Touch me, Dean,” Cas mewled as the jock hit his prostate. Dean fisted Cas cock and jerked him to match his now erratic thrusts. Cas moaned and gripped Dean's shoulders as he came all over Dean's hand and his own stomach. Dean sped up his thrusts and came with a shout, cock buried deep inside Cas and filling him so full Dean could feel it leaking out around his cock. Cas lowered his legs and Dean dropped down on top of Cas, burying his head into the crook of the punk’s neck. Castiel hummed, content.

“That was incredible,” Cas broke the silence, his hands brushing down Dean’s back slowly. “I could feel the exact moment you came... I could feel your cock pulsing and a hot burst filling me. God, it was great. I don't know what I enjoyed more... you coming in me, or me coming in you.”

Dean pulled out carefully and he felt the come gush out as soon as he removed his cock. The jock flopped down beside Cas and laid his head on the punk's shoulder. Cas smirked at Dean, 

“Without question, the best part of getting high and having sex? Is getting high and having sex.”

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. “How poetic of you Cas.”

Cas smiled and cupped his hand against Dean's cheek and stared him in the eyes. “You want poetic, Dean? How about that was amazing, I never thought my first time was going to be as good as this. You were amazing. The noises you made, the way it felt when you touched me, the way it felt when I touched you? The feeling of you being inside me, and the feeling of me being inside you…. Just, the way you made me feel. It was all so… _Perfect_.” Cas leaned in and kissed Dean chastely.

Dean smiled into the kiss and whispered against Cas’ lips, “It was perfect Cas, every minute of it.”

They laid back down, Dean's head on Cas’ shoulder and his arm and leg slung Cas’ body. Cas placed a kiss to Dean's forehead. “You know what sounds good Dean?”

Dean raised his head up to look at Cas. “What?”

Cas smirked. “Eating some of our pizza, smoking some more weed then fucking again, cuddling naked and repeating until we pass out from exhaustion.”

Dean laughed. “Sounds fuckin’ awesome Cas. I think you just planned out the rest of our night.” Dean stood up and retrieved some wet wipes he had stashed in the coffee table drawer. They both cleaned up and opted to just put on their boxers. Dean grabbed the boxes of pizza and Cas the 12 pack of Coke and their junk food, before they sat back down on the mattress. The two teens sat cross legged and faced each other, pizza boxes in the middle of them and cokes and snacks beside them on the floor.

They dug in, both of them eating two slices before Cas spoke up. “So Dean, I told you my life plans earlier... what are yours? I mean fair is fair... your turn to spill.”

Dean finished chewing on his bite of pizza before he answered. “Well, my dad wants me to go to college on a football scholarship and major in sports medicine.”

Cas frowned. “I asked you what _you_ wanted to do, not what your dad wants you to do.”

Dean smiled, feeling his cheeks redden a bit underneath Castiel’s gaze. “I love football, don't get me wrong, but I don't wanna play when I get to college. I want this to be my last year... I love auto mechanics, Cas, like you love art. So like you, I want to go to college and become a teacher. I want to teach auto mechanics.”

“You know…” Castiel said slowly, turning his head away so Dean wouldn’t see him flushing. “My free period is at the same time you have auto shop and... sometimes I sit in the field across from the garage and watch you work on cars. You seem to be very skilled with your... hands.” Cas smirked.

Dean winked. “Well Cas, tonight you learned just how skilled I am with my hands.”

Cas hummed his agreement. “Your hands, your tongue, _and_ your cock are all very skilled Dean.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. The two teenagers ate one entire extra-large pizza, a bag of chips and tried every kind of candy they had bought before they were stuffed and decided to lay back down on the mattress. Cas lit up another joint and he and Dean smoked it before they were wrapped up in each other once again. That's how the two spent the rest of their night, alternating between smoking weed, fucking, and munching on junk food all while listening to the music that played from Dean’s laptop.

Around four in the morning, after a particularly vigorous round of sex, they collapsed on the mattress, tangled together, panting, sweating, and sated. Both of them looked thoroughly fucked. “Fuck Cas, I'm exhausted.” Cas hummed in agreement and Dean yawned, reaching for the comforter that had fallen to the side. “I need sleep, man.”

“Big spoon or little spoon Dean?” Cas mumbled against Dean's shoulder.

Dean kissed Cas before rolling over and wrapping the punk’s arm around his waist, smiling. “Little spoon, Cas… But no one must ever find out. I have a reputation to uphold after all, Novak.

Cas snorted and kissed Dean’s shoulder, snuggling down beneath the blanket. “Your secret is safe with me, Winchester.”

“Night Cas.”

“Good night Dean.”

Dean stretched and rolled over reaching for Cas but no one was there. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Dean sat up with a frown on his face when he saw Castiel was already dressed and slipping his shoes on. “What's going on Cas? Why are you trying to sneak out on me?”

Cas was biting his bottom lip and sighed, eyes trained on the floor of the treehouse. “Last night was fun, Dean... but I figured it would be easier for me if I left on my own terms. I mean, it's not like you're going to talk to me at school on Monday. You have a ‘reputation’ to uphold as the quarterback. And being seen with the resident school freak? Well that would ruin your rep.”

Dean jumped out of bed, yanking on his clothing the moment he plucked them from the floor to catch up to Cas before he actually left. “I don't give a shit about my reputation anymore Cas! Last night was the first time that I _truly_ got to be myself, to not hide who I really am. And you know what Cas? I like me, the real me. The me that likes to smoke pot and hang out with you and have _amazing_ sex with you. And if people can't accept the real me? Then fuck them. I like you Cas, a lot, and I plan to spend time with you in school and outside of school! If... if that's okay with you.”

Cas smirked, sinking back down onto the mattress with Dean at his side. “I find that acceptable.”

Dean grinned. “I'm glad.” He reached for Cas’ shoulder and pulled him into a soft kiss. “Um... one more thing Cas.” Dean picked up his Letterman's jacket, folding the collar and playing with the fabric between his fingers. “I would... really like it if you wore my jacket.”

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face entire time. “How very _high school_ of you Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes back at him. “We are in high school, Cas.”

Cas smiled, taking the jacket from Dean’s hand. “I will wear your jacket under one condition,” Cas said as he slid off his sleeveless black leather jacket and held it out to Dean. “You wear mine.”

“Deal,” Dean replied. The two boys slipped on the other’s jacket and Dean stood, smoothing out the leather on his sides. “So Cas, how do I look?”

Cas’ jaw dropped. “Hot as fuck! What about me Dean?”

Dean gripped the front of the Letterman's jacket and pulled Cas up into a fervid kiss, leaving them both breathless. “Same,” the jock growled against the punk’s lips.

“Dean! _Dean!_ Goddamnit boy, I know you're up there! Come down here right fuckin’ now!” John yelled from the base of the tree house.

Dean sighed and slipped on his shoes, grimacing as he threw Cas a look. “That's my dad.”

Cas chewed on his bottom lip. “I can hide up here Dean while you deal with him and I’ll sneak off when you two go inside.” 

Dean shook his head. “No more hiding Cas, I'm through. You're going to come down there with me.”

Cas took Dean's hand and rubbed soothing circles on back of it with his thumb. “Dean, we can act like friends. You don't have to tell him yet, I know how big of a step that is.”

Dean smirked, looking Cas over. “Cas, we both look well and truly fucked and are covered in hickeys. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what we've been up to all night.”

Cas sighed reluctantly and nodded his head. “If you’re sure… Lead the way then.”

John stared in shock as the two boys exited the tree house. He took in their appearances once they were on the ground standing in front of him, his eyes narrowing and focusing on his son. “What's going on Dean!? Why the fuck do you have _that_ jacket on and why's that boy wearing _your_ Letterman's jacket?”

Dean took in a deep breath and let it out, watching the vein bulging in his father’s throat. “Well Dad... I am wearing Cas’ leather jacket because I gave him my Letterman's jacket to wear. That tends to be what boyfriends do.” 

John scoffed, fists closing tight at his sides. His eyes darted over to Castiel before moving back to Dean. “You're not queer Dean, I didn't raise a fag.” He hissed the last word, eyes darting to Castiel again and Dean knew he was already thinking Cas had somehow forced himself onto Dean.

Dean laughed, shaking his head at his father. “Sorry to break it to you, Dad, but yeah you did. I'm gay, I’ve always been gay, and Cas is my boyfriend.”

John's jaw clenched. “No son of mine will be gay! Get your jacket back from this… this boy and tell him to fuck off. What will the team think?! I won't have a fag playing for me!”

Dean balled up his fists by his side. “Fuck you, Dad! I like Cas, I like him a lot!” Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand in his, lacing their fingers. “He's the _first_ person I've ever actually been able to be myself around, and I'm not giving that up! You can try to discriminate against me for being gay and kick me off the team, but I will go straight to the school board!”

“I'm not coaching a fag!” John growled, taking a step forward and Dean forced himself to stand his ground. “And one sure as hell won't be living under my roof!”

“Well fucking step down then! Uncle Bobby can coach us. Hell, he will make a better coach than you anyways! And you don't have to worry about me, I'll pack my shit and get the fuck out of your house!” Dean yelled, both of them taking a step forward until Dean was in his dad’s face.

Dean watched a flurry of emotions flicker across John’s face before his father spun around and stormed back inside the house. Dean stood with Cas in silence until the sound of his dad’s truck roaring to life and speeding out of the driveway made him flinch.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled as he kicked the porch.

Cas wrapped his arms around him, holding Dean against his chest. “Come on Dean, let's pack your stuff. You're moving in with me.”

Dean started to protest. “Cas I ca-”

Cas turned Dean around and placed his lips against Dean's, kissing him soundly. “If you try to tell me you can't inconvenience me like that? I'm going to kick your ass, Winchester. I have a three bedroom house a block from the school, and it's lonely as fuck living by myself. You're my boyfriend now and you just chose coming out and being with me over your own dad. Please... come stay with me.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, swallowing thickly. “I hope you don't mind I called you my boyfriend... I know we really haven't had a chance talk about that. I just-” 

Cas pulled Dean into another kiss and murmured against his lips, “Shut up, Dean. I would love to be your boyfriend. Now, let's pack your stuff and go home.”

Two hours later Dean and Castiel had all of the jock's stuff packed and loaded into Dean’s sleek, black ‘67 Chevy Impala. Dean ran his fingers down the car as they walked to the trunk to empty the final bag into it. “I'm so glad that Dad signed baby over to me when I got my license... if not, he would be trying to take her back just out of spite.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “You call your car ‘baby’, Dean?”

The jock winked at him, walking to the front of the car and opening the door. “You’ve got nothing to be jealous of Cas.” The punk laughed and slid into the passenger's seat.

Three hours later, Dean was settled into his new home. He’d even gotten to meet Cas’ older brother Gabriel before he had to catch his flight back home to California. He seemed genuinely happy that Cas would no longer be living alone, and that reassured Dean that he was making the right move by accepting Castiel’s offer. Gabe had promised to visit again soon so that he could get to know Dean better.

The two teenage boys spent the day like any newly dating couple would: they fucked in every room in the house, only taking breaks to smoke a joint or eat. By the end of the day they were worn out, sprawled in bed smoking from Cas’ bong. The punk taught Dean how to use it, but he still preferred when Cas would shot gun the hit to him. Mostly he loved sucking the smoke from Cas’ mouth. 

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean on the temple, folding his arms around Dean’s body and holding him close. “So Dean, how do you want to spend the rest of your first night in your new home?”

Dean smirked and crawled onto Cas’ lap as the punk took a hit off his bong. Dean sealed his lips to Cas’ and took the hit from his mouth, holding it before exhaling slowly. “Let's get high and fuck til the sun comes up.”

Cas set the bong on the bed side table before claiming his boyfriend's lips again. “That can be arranged.” They kissed, all teeth and tongue, hungry and eager. “Well babe, let's get high as fuck,” Cas panted against Dean's throat as he peppered it with kisses, making his way up to the jock’s mouth.

Dean nipped at Cas’ lips before smiling against them. “And then fuck high.”

**Ten Years Later**

Castiel sat on the back porch in the swing smoking a joint and listening to music as he sketched a picture of Dean in his sketch book. He smiled when he heard the rumble of the Impala's engine as it pulled into the driveway. Ten years later and hearing that car still put a smile on his face. It meant his husband was home. A few minutes later he heard the front door open and close, then soon it was followed by Dean’s voice.

“Hey sweetheart! Where you at?!”

“Back porch!” Cas called out. Dean joined him, smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss his husband hello. Cas closed his sketch book and set it on the table. “How was class today?” Cas asked before taking a hit off the joint and shifting on the swing to give Dean room to sit. Dean had followed his dream, he had gotten a job at the garage in town shortly after moving in with Cas and worked to put his way through college. It took him a little longer, taking part time classes at the community college, but he became a teacher and now taught the auto mechanics class at Lawrence High.

Instead of taking the spot beside him, Dean slid onto Cas’ lap, straddling his husband and wrapping his arms around his neck. Castiel let one of his legs fall to the deck and slowly rocked the swing.

“It was good. I’ve got the best students. They’re so smart and eager to learn. They worked on rebuilding engines today, all of them did so well! I’m really proud of them Cas.” Cas smiled at him and took another hit before pressing his lips to his husband’s. Dean sucked the smoke from his mouth, inhaling deeply and kissing him hard before pulling back to release the smoke. “What about you babe? How was your day?” 

Before Cas had a chance to answer Dean started laughing and lifted a hand to run it back through Castiel’s hair. “Cas, sweetheart, you have glitter all in your hair… _again_.”

Cas hummed, closing his eyes as the glitter fell down in face. “Aw yes, the joys of teaching glitter art to kindergartners.” 

Just like Dean, Castiel had also followed his dream of becoming a teacher and now taught art classes for kindergarten through fourth grade at Lawrence Elementary. He loved spending his day teaching his students to paint and draw and was blessed to be loved by all of his students. It wasn’t uncommon for past students in middle school and even high school to come back and visit him, telling him his art classes had been their favorite class, he’d been their favorite teacher, and would bring him some of their current works to hang up.

Cas brought the joint back to his lips, and pulled Dean in once again. Dean blew the smoke out and ran his hands over his husband’s shoulders. “I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight, Cas. I picked up stuff for burgers and beer battered onion rings, and the fixins for a pecan pie for dessert. Sound good?” 

Cas smiled and took another hit off the joint and then shot gunned one to Dean. “Sounds wonderful. I love you, Mr. Winchester.” Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean hummed and leaned into the touch. “Well I love you too, Mr. Winchester. You wanna help me cook?” Cas nodded and Dean kissed him softly before standing up and reaching to pull Cas to his feet, “You're on onion ring duty then.” 

Six years of marriage and it still warmed Cas’ heart when Dean called him ‘Mr. Winchester’. Dean placed a few tender kisses to Cas’ throat. “How do you want to spend the rest of our night after we eat dinner?”

Cas exhaled the hit he had just taken and shot gunned another one to Dean. “Well babe, let's get high as fuck.”

Dean let the smoke slowly flow past his lips before kissing his husband deeply, replying against his lips, “And fuck high.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/904F9262-AAC2-4D7B-9009-BA56AB28521E_zpswpolglky.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Cracker song Low as are the lyrics I used in the fic. I changed the words some. If you guys have never heard the song give it a listen.


End file.
